A Brief Encounter
by hunny123
Summary: Dean and Sam meet a woman under awkward circumstances. Language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first EVER story and I'm from England, so I had to research on the little towns and states and stuff (god there's so many). Anyway those are my excuses incase you don't like it. Depending on reviews (if any) I'll continue the story. So far I've got ideas for a series but let me know. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine.

Dean POV

Sammy's head lolled around on the top of his seat…god he looked so dorkish when he was asleep, but he's my brother, so I guess I put up and shut up…right?

Man this was boring, but no way was I letting Sammy here drive, about 5 miles back he almost hit a deer, and it wasn't a skinny runt either…oh no, Sammy likes em big!

Now we were in Toledo, Ohio heading for the nearest motel and a lot of sleep. The last couple of nights had been pretty busy and hell, I'll admit it…I'm shattered.

Sammy had been asleep for 3 hours so it was time to wake him up, and oh, how he loved the alarm. I pushed in the closest cassette that came to hand, whacked up the volume, and pressed play. If only I had a camera! Sam jumped so high he bumped his head on the roof of the car. "Hey! Be careful….you might dent the car!" I smirked. Sam just mumbled and rubbed at his head.

Metallica beat through the car and I drummed my hands on the steering wheel along to the beat. We passed through the town and passed all the little shops and the local bar. I'd have to go hustle some many later so I made a mental note of whereabouts it was.

My phone ringing bought me back to attention, I looked on the screen to see who was calling, but the glare from the sun made it impossible. I squinted a bit more but still couldn't make it out.

"DEAN….LOOK OUT!" Sam yelled.

Eva's POV

I was trying to juggle the groceries with one hand and the coffee I'd just bought with the other. God bless the man who invented coffee. I came up to the zebra crossing and stepped off the sidewalk, and that's when it happened.

A few steps into the road, a loud screech of tires and rock music whirled me around in surprise. A black Chevy Impala was braking heavily but still speeding towards me. Oh, shit!

Dean's POV

"DEAN….LOOK OUT!" Sam yelled. My head shot up to see a woman walking in the road and I realised that I might need to slow down a tad. Shit! I slammed on the brakes and the tires screeched in pain. The woman stopped dead and just stood there waiting to get hit….stupid woman! The car slowed eventually to a stop and gently bumped at her knee. She dropped everything that she was carrying…which was quite a lot as it happens, and looked at the splayed contents of her grocery bag, now lying on the road. Her head slowly inched up until her wide eyes met mine. I stopped the music, opened the door and slid out, I guess I better apologise.

"You FUCKING IDIOT!" she yelled as her clenched fist made contact with the hood of my car.

"Hey now hang on, who goes into the middle of a road without looking, then just stands there as a speeding car is about to hit em," I said my tone rising slightly, she had just hit my car….My car!

Eva's POV

"Hey now hang on, who goes into the middle of a road without looking, then just stands there as a speeding car is about to hit em," he had the gall to reply. How dare he!

"Well did it occur to you that I may have been in shock, and excuse me, if you hadn't noticed...it's a zebra crossing...Dickweed" I pointed to the thick white lines on the road. I made my way to where he was standing…I'd just lost my coffee so I was raring to go.

Dean's POV

"Well what's the deal with hitting my car?" I knew this was a losing battle…it was my fault, I hadn't been looking, but I wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Oh you got a problem with that, well what are you gonna do about it…huh?" she snarled as she shoved me. It was actually a pretty hard shove, considering her height. She must have been about 5"5, with blonde shoulder length hair and brown mischievous eyes. But right now, they were wide with a hell of a lot of anger. I didn't have a witty comeback prepared and I wasn't gonna fight a woman, no way.

"Sorry, but I'm really not the type to hit a woman," I got out through gritted teeth. She inched a step closer.

"That's a real shame, coz I'm really in the mood for hitting boys," she said as she emphasised the word "boys," and looked down. My mouth gaped slightly, oh she'd have to be proved wrong on that one.

She laughed a little and said, "You know what, your not even worth it," and with that she made her way back to her shopping. She picked up her now empty coffee and watched as the last few remaining drops splashed onto the road. She glared at me one last time and picked up her food.

I got back in the car and watched as she tossed the coffee carton into the bin behind her, without even looking, it was a fluke…obviously.

Sam was looking out the opposite window, but I could still see the wide grin on his face. I started the engine and crawled down the road, "Look, I'm sorry," I yelled from across the street.

"You made me drop my shopping…and my coffee, you almost run me over and _now_ you apologise, sorry doesn't quite cut it right now," she yelled back.

"Giver her a day or two, and she'll crack," I stated to Sam, as I looked back at her. She stopped.

Eva's POV

"Giver her a day or two, and she'll crack."

Oh! Will I now…asshole. I slowly reached into my grocery bag and felt around for an unbroken egg, with the hand hidden from this jerk. I slowly passed it into my right hand, the one better for throwing in my case and whirled around. I raised my arm back and launched the egg at the car. It splayed on the area where his face should be on the windscreen. Strike!

Dean's POV

She stopped and just stood there looking forward. I guess she heard me, oh well. All of a sudden she whirled around and threw something my way. An egg splattered on the windscreen in front of my face. My mouth gaped open as I watched the yolk slowly slide down the glass. By now, Sammy had given up on any attempt to hide his amusement and burst out laughing. "I never thought I'd say this about a woman as fine as that, but I hate her…I actually _hate_ her!" I said stone faced. Sam threw his head back and wailed with even more laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry to be such a pain in the bum, but someone gave me some great advice in a review so I'm changing the way the story is written, but don't worry there'll still be plenty of laughs. Please keep reviewing.

Later that night Sam and Dean went to the local bar to unwind, but Sam had insisted on bringing his laptop along to do research on what their next gig might be.

"Dude, why do you have to bring that thing," Dean questioned again, as he pushed open the door to the bar.

It wasn't busy inside, in fact only a few men lingered in the dark corners sipping on beers. One man, he looked different, eery and weird but it was too dark where he sat to make out his features.

"Because," Sam repeated slowly, "we can get a head start on our next job."

"Whatever," Dean replied.

They crossed the floor to the bar and took their place on two stools, when someone spoke.

"Well look who it is…Mr Road Rage. You sure you're old enough to be in a real bar?"

"Excuse me," Dean frowned. Who the hell was this punk?

Eva slid off her stool at the end of the bar and walked into the light. Dean laughed.

"Oh look who it is Sam. Miss Crazy Egg-hurling Bitch," said Dean as he nudged Sam. Sam's head perked up.

"Hey," he smiled as he went back to his research.

"Ooh, harsh," she smirked as she mounted the seat next to Dean. She was wearing black heels a mini skirt and a black skin tight top. Dean had to admit she looked pretty hot.

"You wanna beer?" he asked being polite. She waggled the one she already had at him, so he only ordered two. He handed Sam a beer, and realised something… he didn't know her name.

"Sorry what did you say your name was again?" he inquired, sure that she'd fall for it.

"I didn't," she said as she promptly downed the rest of her beer and slid off the stool.

She meandered her way through the tables to the juke box. She couldn't find her normal music so settled for Christina Aguilera- Aint no other man. She cringed slightly but knew it would be good to dance to and get the job done. She then went to one of the corners and asked a guy if he wanted to dance. He slowly stood up and shewatched as the dim light hit his features, she knew he was the right one.

Dean couldn't believe it, he'd been blown off by the crazy egg girl for the weird guy in the corner, who was actually wearing a shirt and tie…a tie for Christ's sake… in a bar, unbelievable. He watched as she gripped his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. That's when he noticed it. God why hadn't he seen it before… the guy wasn't breathing. Shit!

"Sammy!" whispered Dean.

"Dean!" whispered Sam in the same mock harsh whisper. He clearly didn't seem to notice.

"See that guy there," said Dean pointing with his beer bottle.

"What one?" What was he on about now Sam thought.

"That one… dancing with the girl from today"

"Yeh what about him?"

"He's dead." Dean answered matter-of-factly.

Sam leaned in closer and ventured, "Vampire?"

"Definitely" was his answer. Both men watched as the woman from earlier that day dipped and swayed with the music. Sam took a quick glance at Dean's face, it was a mixture of jealousy and lust. Dean continued to watch as she yanked on the man's tie bringing his head closer to her bare neck. If only she knew what he really was.

She ground her arse into his groin and made circular motions with her hips, then she flipped her hair round to one side to reveal her bare neck. He was definitely hooked. She whirled around to face him and whispered in his ear, "Shall we get outta here?" He nodded quickly and she guided him out of the bar.

"Shit, they're leaving!" exclaimed Dean grabbing his stuff. Sam slammed the laptop shut and gathered his things. They hurried out into the darkness, a slight chill in the air.

"Where'd they go?" questioned Dean.

"How am I supposed to know," said Sam shrugging.

They checked the car park and the neighbouring roads, but nothing. "Shit!" shouted Dean, "That's it then, she's already dead!" He usually saved everyone… everyone, but now she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I have a very funny idea coming up soon so please read on and review (I need encouragement!) This chapter isn't very long but I'll make it up next time.

Forgot to do the disclaimer for last chapter so this is x2 Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine.

The following morning Dean lay in his bed at the motel thinking about the woman. Where had they gone so quickly? Well it doesn't matter now does it he thought, her being dead an all. God why am I letting this get to me. Sam came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Dean"

"Huh, oh yeah… right," said Dean coming out of his trance. He slid off the bed and went for his shower, that's what he needed… a shower. In all the commotion he'd forgotten to hustle any money so they were still broke, which meant he'd have to go to the bar again. Except this time, there'll be no distractions.

Dean counted the crisp notes in his hands. "Sorry fellas," smirked Dean. The other men mumbled something about cheating as they stalked away. He rejoined Sam at the bar and flashed the cash he'd just made. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's hustling and continued tapping away at his laptop. He whirled around on his stool, facing away from the bar and rested his elbows on the bar surface. A guy and a girl were dancing in the middle of the bar. All he could see of the girl was her arms wrapped around the man's neck. All of a sudden a head peeped over the guy's shoulder and went to whisper in his ear, when she fixed her gaze on Dean, her eyes widening slightly. He couldn't believe it… it was crazy-egg girl.

_She gripped the guy's hand and led him out of the bar, pulling him around to the side of the bar she shoved him up against the wall and kissed him hard. He whirled her around pinning her against the wall, they continued to kiss, he traced kisses down her neck pausing for a second. She reached for the stake in the back pocket of her skirt and plunged it into the Vampire's heart before he had a chance to bite and drain her of her blood. She gagged slightly and scraped her tongue with her nails. _

"_Ewww someone needs to try gum once in a while," she said to the pile of ash before her. She heard voices from outside the bar, so quickly dashed into the trees. _

"_Guess I'll be taking the long way home huh?"_

She grinned slightly at his stare of astonishment and mouthed the word, "_Pervert."_

"_Slut"_ mouthed Dean in response to her insult. She frowned and continued to whisper in the new guy's ear. Dean nudged Sam, who whirled around with a questioning look on his face, Dean's answer was to simply point at the pair with his beer bottle.

"Guess she's not dead then"

"Nope, but that might change very soon," whispered Dean. He dismounted his stool and exited the bar, now he could run.

"Er… Dean!" cried Sam, packing up his stuff. He followed Dean out of the bar to find him with the boot lid up rummaging through his weapons, he threw Sam a gun and got out a sword and a knife for himself.

"Dean…what the hell?" frowned Sam juggling his stuff, he quickly shoved the laptop in the boot before Dean slammed the lid down.

"Follow me," said Dean as he stowed his sword and knife under the cover of his jacket and marched back into the bar, he quickly glanced around the bar, but they'd gone. He crossed the bar to the men's unsheathing his knife as he went. He swung the door open and flung his knife.

"Shit"

Eva stood there, a pile of ash at her feet and a stake in her hand. The knife had embedded itself in her thigh. Bugger me she thought, he's a hunter.

Dean couldn't believe it not only was she still alive but she was a hunter… and she was female… this didn't make any sense. She looked down at her leg and shot her head back up to glare at Dean.

"Wow…you really _don't_ like me do you! First you try and run me over AND make me lose my coffee, then you call me a slut, THEN you throw a knife in my leg! I'm just lucky your aim is as bad as your driving."

Dean didn't know what to say he just stood there open mouthed and gaped at her. She gripped the handle of the knife and grimaced as she yanked it out, she threw it to the floor and limped over to the entrance to the bar, punching Dean's shoulder as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews keep them up and keep reading.

"Earth to Dean," waved Sam, splaying a large hand in Dean's face.

"What!" snapped Dean.

"Jeez, what rattled your cage? Oh your pissed 'cause' she's a girl. You got some serious sexist issues to resolve Dean"

Dean mumbled something whilst retrieving his knife from the men's floor. He stalked back to the Impala and slammed the car door, mentally apologizing to his baby for hurting her.

"…after all its not your fault," cooed Dean whilst stroking the interior. He quickly replaced his hand back on the steering wheel, just as Sam dropped into the car. The drive back to their motel was a quiet one. Dean obviously dumbfounded at finding a female hunter, and Sam wise enough not to press the issue any further.

_Eva limped back to her 1967 Ford Mustang, cranked open the door and slammed it, wincing at the pain in her leg and the pain she had just caused her baby boy. She began mumbling under her breath in a mixture of rage and frustration, "Stupid men…don't have any eyes…don't have any brains…don't have…anything!" She turned the key and the engine sprang to life. "At least someone still loves me," she cooed whilst patting her car in adoration. She pulled out of the bar's parking lot and sped back to her motel, praying that her blood wouldn't stain the leather interior. Oh how she longed to be back in her apartment, curling up in her bed. You see in Eva's book it was nice to have a base, somewhere to have a break from killing things and relax for a while…until the next time._

The next morning, Dean finished polishing his second gun and reached for another. Sam had gone to the local library for more research and wouldn't be back for another hour or so, so Dean had decided to do something useful with his time, seeing as he hated research. He hummed a tune from Metallica, but was interrupted by a knock on their motel door. He knew it couldn't be Sammy back so soon, so who on earth was this?

Eva knocked on the door again, that son-of-bitch best be in, Dean poked his head round the door and opened it wider when he realised who it was.

"Well this is a surprise," Dean smirked.

"A pleasant one I hope."

"How did you find me?" Dean frowned.

"Well lets see, there are 2 motels in this spit of a town, and a 1967 Black Chevy Impala is a bit of a rarity, so really….it wasn't that difficult.

"In that case you better come in" Dean watched as her hips swayed with every movement she made. "Now, I've asked how you found me…but I still don't know why?"

"Why? Because, I feel a little…tension, between us." She closed the gap between them and splayed her fingers on his chest. "Can you feel it?"

"Hmmm, well that could be because you egged my car"

"Why are you still talking?" she whispered right before she kissed him…hard. Her fingers gripped his shirt, pulling him in tighter. She broke apart for a second to pull his shirt over his head, and gaped slightly at his torso. Damn he's fine. She pulled her own shirt over her head and quickly began kissing again. She ran her hands over his shoulders and jumped up to straddle his waist with her legs. He whirled them around and shoved her against the wall.

"Likes it rough does he?"

"Hell yeah"

She let her legs drop and shoved him backwards, sending him tumbling onto his bed.

"Strip…now!" she ordered whilst removing her own jeans. Dean didn't hesitate and began undoing the zipper on his jeans. She waited for a second for him to finish and shoved him again, making him lay down. "You take way too long."

Still in her underwear, she crawled off the bed and went over to her bag, where she'd dropped it near the door.

"What are you doing?" Dean moaned.

"Having some fun," she grinned, holding up some rope.

She finished tying Dean to the bed by his limbs and stood up to admire her handy work.

"Well this is new," Dean grinned. Eva went back to her bag and retrieved something else.

"Aww come on…now what?" She turned around and showed him a canister of Squirty cream.

"Ya like it dirty huh?" he smirked.

She began squirting it on his chest, when he realised it read something. He tried to read it upside down. P-R-I-C-K.

"Hey…that says Prick!"

"Well observed" she smirked as she began to pull on her clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Did you _really_ think that I would be another notch on your VERY rusty bedpost? Hell, you don't even know my name! Oh I almost forgot." Now fully dressed, she grabbed a black marker from her bag and walked back to the side of the bed.

"Here's a little reminder for you" She went to write on his forehead but he began throwing his head around to stop her.

"If you don't stop moving, I'll carve it onto your head with a knife…not a pen." A shocked look appeared on Dean's face and he did as he was told. When she was finished she walked around to the end of the bed and pulled out her phone.

"Aww come on…haven't you done enough already!" Dean almost pleaded.

"Say cheese!"

The camera on her phone clicked to indicate a picture being taken, she blew him a kiss and tucked her phone in her back pocket.

"You can't just leave me here!" Dean bellowed.

"Watch me" she replied about to close the door…when something caught her eye. Dean followed her gaze. Shit!

"No…no no no! Not that…anything but that!

"Baby, I've already done anything!" she smiled as she waggled his car keys in his face.

She spun on her heel and headed for the door.

"BITCH!"

"Sticks and stones love," she shrugged, and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hope you like the last chapter, made me chuckle just writing it. Again, I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last chapter so this applies for the last one too.

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine.

Sam had been an hour and a half at the library, he'd only managed to find a pissed off poltergeist haunting a house in Richfield, Utah. He noticed the Impala still parked in their motel parking lot, meaning Dean was either still cleaning their guns or somewhere nearby. He juggled the keys into his right hand and opened the door. Not really paying attention, he strolled in and dumped his things on the small kitchen counter, it still shocked him now, that their motel came with a kitchen, all be it very small. A slight cough caught his attention.

"Uh-hmm"

He whirled around to see a naked Dean strapped to his single bed by his arms and legs, with Prick written on his chest in squirty cream, and Eva written on his forehead in Black marker.

"Awww Jesus Dean" cried Sam throwing his arms up to shield his eyes.

"Yeah little help please"

"Oh god," Sam moaned, why was his brother such an idiot? "….right what do you want me to do?"

"Start off getting this crap off me," he answered motioning to the cream on his chest with his head.

"Right" Sam edged his way to the bathroom, being careful to keep his eyes shielded. God this was _so_ wrong in _so _many ways. He retrieved some toilet paper to wipe it off with and re-entered the room, when he stopped.

"Dude what's wrong?"

A grin appeared across Sam's face and he delved into his jacket pocket.

"Oh no…..not you as well"

"Your not exactly in the position to stop me Dean," smirked Sam. A click on Sam's phone indicated a photo being taken.

"My own flesh and blood…well I hope you're proud"

"Call it future reference, you can show your kids when they grow up"

"Oh yeah that would make em _real_ proud Sammy" Dean snarled.

"Or maybe I'll just show them on your behalf," Sam mumbled. He began to untie Dean's hands.

"What?"

"Nothing…so who's Eva anyway," Sam said quickly changing the conversation.

"Eva!…Eva is that crazy egg bitch, who did this to me!"

"Well that much was obvious"

Dean snapped his head towards Sam and gave him a warning look, who held up his hands in defence.

"Not only does she do all this, she actually steals my car…my car Sammy!" Dean almost whimpered. He'd let the name go for now…after all his brother was in distress.

"Hang on, your car's sitting outside"

"What…but she took the keys"

"Trust me Dean, its there"

"Great…this is even worse, so I can see my car, but I just can't get into it, wait what if she damaged her…was she ok?"

"Yes Dean…_she's_ fine" Sam couldn't believe he'd given his car a sexuality.

"Oh thank god," Dean sighed, dragging a now free hand over his face. God you're such a drama queen thought Sam.

"There," he smiled as he finished untying Dean's leg, the rest of him now free. He still felt emotionally scarred at seeing his brother naked in such awkward circumstances…but he couldn't exactly leave him there either. Dean quickly pulled on his clothes, and proceeded to stalk to the bathroom and scrub at the marker on his forehead. Sam could hear him cursing Eva and mumbling something about her being a crazy bitch over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews, they really mean a lot, story is coming to an end soon…let me know if you want a Sequel, because I have a few ideas.

Disclaimer:

The next morning the guys had packed up all their belongings, still not quiet sure what to do with the Impala. Sam had suggested looking in bushes nearby for the missing keys. Dean dragged his feet down to the ground floor and went to the nearest bush to begin searching.

"This is such a stupid idea, like she would throw the keys away….she hates me too much to do that" Dean mumbled. Sam joined in with the searching.

"Look you never know okay…and I didn't hear you come up with any ideas"

Dean huffed slightly and stared longingly at his baby. The sun caught on something on the hood of the car. He stood up and squinted slightly…THE KEYS!

Dean set off at run straight for the Impala.

"What the…?" frowned Sam.

Dean grabbed the keys off the bonnet and looked up to the heavens.

"Thank you," said Dean his voice breaking slightly. He then flung his arms wide and sprawled himself on the hood of his baby, planting a kiss on the black metal. Quickly realising how hot it had become in the morning sun he peeled himself away to beam at his brother.

"Maybe she didn't hate me that much after all"

Sam rolled his eyes and replied, "Your lucky it wasn't stolen."

Dean's eyes widened in shock, realising what could have happened so easily, and he turned to look back at the Impala. Stroking her metal once again he signed in relief.

They returned to the room to pick up their belongings and throw them in the boot of the Impala. Both boys lent on the roof of the car lost in thought.

"I still can't believe what that bitch did to me"

"You probably deserved it"

"I'll have you know, I'll be traumatized for the rest of my life," smirked Dean, pretending to look deeply hurt.

"Yeah well it wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me either," grimaced Sam.

"What are you talking about….I bet you loved seeing me naked." Both boys clambered into the car.

"Like hell I did"

"Pervert!"

"Whatever Dean," sighed Sam.

"I feel…so violated," said Dean, cracking his voice for more effect.

A low growl interrupted both of them.

"No need to get randy Sam… I don't bat for that team," joked Dean.

"That wasn't me!"

They simultaneously inched around in their seats. A black fury butt faced them both, pausing for a second before spraying liquid all over the windscreen.

"Aaaarrgghh!"

Both boys leapt from the car.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ WAS THAT!" cried Dean.

"It's….a skunk," frowned Sam, inching closer to get a better look.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A SKUNK DOING…."

"Eva!" they said in perfect harmony.

"Bitch!" yelled Dean, slamming his hand on the window. Why was this happening to him? The skunk clearly irritated by this, turned its butt towards Dean and sprayed the window with more of its scent.

"Stop spraying in MY CAR!" yelled Dean his hands outstretched almost pleading for the skunk to stop. This only angered the animal further and it began stomping its feet, digging its claws into the black leather.

"Ah," winced Dean, "Dude, do something!"

"Why me!"

"Ok, you open your door a little bit and then I'll get it's attention this way…that's your signal to whip open the door and grab the back of its neck."

"How about I get it's attention and you grab its neck," protested Sam.

Dean glanced at the angry animal, taking in its claws and sharp teeth. "Oh" whimpered Dean. "Fine!"

He cranked open the door slightly, the skunk turned towards him and hissed which then turned into a full on growl at Sam who was banging on the opposite window.

"Now!" cried Sam.

Dean flung the door open and went to grab the skunk, but quickly retracted with a short yell when the animal whirled around and tried to bite his hand. He slammed the door back, panting heavily. Sam burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you find this funny Mr I'm Too Chicken to take on a skunk!"

"Coming from the expert…who screams like a girl!" laughed Sam. He opened his door being careful to stand behind it and told Dean to bang on the window. The skunk clearly seeing an escape made a run for it in a mixture of black and white fur and bounded for the trees. Sam raised his eyebrows to Dean. Dean just mumbled and opened his door to check the leather for claw marks, and that's when he made the biggest mistake of his adult life. He breathed.

"Oh, oh god…Jesus!" yelled Dean quick to cover his mouth and nose with his arm. The scent wafted out to Sam who repeated the same speech and covered his own airways.

"That fucking hums!" muffled Dean.

"Yep and your gonna clean it"

"ME!"

"You got us into this mess"

"I was just an innocent victim in all this"

"I'll be back soon with some stuff to clean the car…cya Dean"

Dean growled and kicked the air "Fucking woman," he mumbled. When Sam returned, he'd bought about a dozen car smellies, 3 bottles of disinfectant spray in Pine flavour, a cloth and a handkerchief. He put the bag in front of Dean who was sitting on the concrete, staring blankly at the car, and sat down next to him. Dean stood up and grabbed the bag…clearly annoyed and rummaged through the contents.

"What's the hanky for?"

Sam stood up, grabbed it out of his hand and tied it around Dean's face.

"For the smell."

"Oh, gee thanks," scowled Dean one last time before setting off to clean the car.

After an hour or so of watching Dean scrub and listening to him whine and whimper every now and then, Dean clambered out of the car.

"Ta da!"

"Can we go now?"

"I'm so underappreciated"

Dean threw all but the car smellies into the trees, and clambered into the car with Sam. He managed to hang them all on the rear view mirror and grinned at Sam, who just rolled his eyes. Dean started the engine and pulled out of the motel parking lot.

"Where are we going again?"

"Richfield, Utah"

"Right"

**THE END**

Author's Note: hope you all enjoyed it thank you for reviewing.


End file.
